Magical Monsters and Fantastic Aliens lyrics
by Dragondreamer36
Summary: These are lyrics that tell the story of cosmic creatures conquering and destroying our Earth. These wonderfully fantastic and fabulously magical creatures of magnificence and excellence who live on spectacular and beautiful worlds and gigantic and glorious galaxies exist in realms far beyond your imaginations, comprehensions and perceptions.
1. Imagination Infinity Unleashed

These are the lyrics to (possibly) an album about amazingly awesome aliens transforming into brutally devastating creatures because of what they've observed and examined from our earthly planet.

**These alien monsters used to be fabulous and wonderful creatures of infinite happiness and amusement, living in magical fantasy galaxies, heavens of eternal excellence and spectacular paradises of magnificent splendor far beyond human comprehension and imagination. However, when they encounter our Earthly planet, which is way inferior to their multiverses of amazing awesomeness, and take notice of the filth, corruption, flaws, suffering, despair, misery, frustration, loneliness and evil of our planets, which disgusts and repulses them so much that it morphs them from powerful and perfect god-like beings to fierce and brutally savage beasts who despise these worthless humans. They become full of bloodlust and malicious annihilation and basically want to destroy these abominations in a super elaborate and nefarious fashion, because human's perception of a heaven is so futile and pathetic compared to their fantastically awesome and magically wonderful worlds of beautifully dazzling dreams and brilliant exhilaration and intrigue.**

**Imagination Unleashed, Infinity Launched: Asteroids and supernovas bow to me. Harnessing the black holes and cosmic nebulas to pulverize and decimate the subordinate slaves. I've initially lacerated, mutilated, punctured and penetrated the atmospheres of Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Neptune. I have genetically engineered an immaculate and exquisite race of awesome aliens and magical monsters that reign over spectacular fabulousness and magnificent fantasy splendor of transcendent excellence. It will be classified and categorized as a lengthy, prodigious chain of intricate and wonderful galaxies beyond eternal suffering and excruciation and infinite imagination and spectacular magical awesomeness and excellence. Appealing magnificence and alluring marvelousness will make you obsessed and mesmerized by our incredibly fabulous and amazingly fantastic worlds of dazzling dreams and beautifully brilliant heavenly euphoria and enthusiastic ecstasy fun. Beyond all comprehension and understanding of your terrestrial terrain, so complicated and mysteriously phenomenal it's inconceivable, we've established and devised multiverses of exhilarating and intriguing exploration and discovery that are wonderfully beautiful and fantastically magnificent in fabulous amusement and extraordinary elation. Any resistance and rebellion will be perceived intolerable and you'll be teleported and transported to our pleasure paradises and happy heavens of wonderful marvelousness and fantastic fabulousness, excellently contrived and magnificently maintained in beautifully amazing awesomeness.**

**Revelry In Obliteration and Extermination: Heaven and Hell come together to prevent these alien monsters of beautiful brilliance, magical wonder, awesome amazement, andspectacular excellence from conquering and invading/abducting our Earth. Seraphic and fiendish beings combine and collide to fight off a gruesome representation of spite and enmity. Once creatures living in beautiful and wonderful awesomeness, magnificent splendor and spectacular excellence, fabulous fantasy galaxies and magical paradises of heavenly amazement and enthusiastic ecstasy, they formulate schemes which are engaging and captivating, yet labyrinthine and sagacious. The aptitude and competency of these frightening, abominable aliens and monsters is higher and more evolved and transcendent than anything humans can develop and concoct. They begin to gradually and carefully smash and shatter countless hours of time and energy, leaving behind craters and calderas that cannot be erased or mended. When they complete their deadly and dangerous task of wicked malignance, without mercy the once marvelously terrific creatures contaminate our planetary surface with their dexterous crafts and a gargantuan arsenal of despicable and revulsive demolition. Persecuted, these maggots, vultures, leeches and locusts induce paranoia and instigate dismay. Their wonderfully fantastic and fabulously spectacular worlds of exquisite, incredible and dazzling dreams full of infinite possibilities of magnificence and amazement have been vaporized in the obsession of corruption, belligerence and iniquity.**

**Unlimited: All things bright and beautiful, all things awesome and wonderful, all things magnificent and brilliant, all things marvelous and fabulous, all things charming and appealing, all things glamorous and glorious, all things colorful and crazy, all things magical and majestic, all things fantastic and imaginative, all things jubilant and exuberant, all things exciting and interesting, all things hilarious and entertaining, all things open, free, powerful and perfect, all things amazing and incredible, we can be unlimited in unknown galaxies forever! Let's travel to infinity!**

**Extraterrestrial Vanquishment: Eviscerated in depravity of torturous realms. Sliced and severed by haunting and atrocious unknowns. Lechery and lust obstruct trust. The concepts of beautiful and shining glory are now scorching and devoured. Your wonderfully magical heavens in destruction. Your spectacularly splendid fantasy worlds in devastation. Every fabulous dream and amazing imagination experience shall be smashed and stomped upon. All your excellently magnificent ecstasy fun and enthusiastic awesomeness is conquered and excruciated by alien forces. Monstrous entities on collision courses with the quintessential properties. Bringing obscene plagues and despicable materials of slaughter and carnage. Stabbed, shocked, gutted, hypnotized, immobilized, freezing and choking, blood oozing and organs festering. Desperate and pathetic humans of feeble contempt shriek and screech, their energy and cognition diminishing and depleting as they get murdered in disgust. Exasperation and animosity of mysterious critters propels perpetual impaling and poison injection, leaving heaps of perishing corpses. We are gods of ruthless eradication. **

**Ukubhujiswa Isinengiso (Disgusting Destruction in Zulu): Dainty and delicate humans can't fathom the majesty and magnificence. Squandering and swallowing creatures can't compare to the magically wonderful amazement. Your fabulous fantasy and heavenly paradises of spectacular awesomeness are futile and abortive in the beauty and splendor of my multiverses of brilliantly marvelous worlds. Your chronological and physiological proliferation and awareness are ramshackle and dilapidated to my exquisite enthusiasm and immaculate imagination excellence. Magical and fantastic monsters attach and amalgamate with fabulous and spectacular aliens. Their tremendous and gigantic power infuse and pervade your planet with demolition and lethal bitterness. Our dazzling and marvelous realms of outrageously pleasant dreams and euphoria terminate and extinguish mortal population. Wonderful and amazing destroyers and haunters provide assistance to the magnificent and excellent distributors of relentless demise. A palatable and delicious banquet for horrible abominations and grotesque repugnance alike. These tumultuous frenzies of malevolent slaughter leaves mankind distraught and delirious. A maelstrom of cataclysmic perplexity removing all magical brilliance and beautiful awesomeness. Nefarious and sinister calamity and eternally merciless rampages killing all spectacular fantasy fabulousness and wonderful splendor magnificence. Our once triumphant and flourishing earth is now in affliction and distress. The inadequate remains convulse and disgorge intuition and sentiment into a tenebrous oblivion. Despair and despondency further equip the lords of evil with the required hostility and venom.**

**Basking In Ashes: Agonizing asphyxiation and pitiful withdrawal of fidelity and anticipation of vitality. Crucified, the appalled and odious will surrender to me and worship. Marvelous awesomeness and wonderful magical mysteries bleed out of exposed arteries. Jubilant bliss and magnificent spectacles of elation ecstasy dunked and dumped in urine and excrement. Smothered by enigmatic forms of ominous and vindictive aversion. Engulfed and buried in abysmal captivity, we achieve our primary objective, all dreams are seen as jeopardizing and hazardous in the eyes of alien monsters. Any awesome magnificence or excellent amazement of heavenly fantasies and magically beautiful galaxies are gone forever…**

**Preeminent Interstellar Warrior Merriment: I am a trillion levels above your God. Immortal deities stand among me and offer their ultimate, utmost praise. Your zeniths and pinnacles are recklessly toppled and trampled. My legion will reverberate a momentum from a thriving, thrilling dynasty to decrepit devitalization. Building glorious and gigantic worlds. Constructing fabulously beautiful and marvelously wonderful realms. Omnipotence accumulates while popular systems rupture. This Earth is putrid, rotten grime to be cleansed and renovated. Draconian and oppressive dictatorships so alarming and unappealing, your hassles and harassments are so atrocious, obscene and horrendous, from dyslexia, schizophrenia, diarrhea, diabetes, to gloomy irritation and aggrandized absurdity. This macabre and morbid tundra, we will design and decorate your downfall. How nauseating and furious, the conjured and summoned exert to kill. I've analyzed and examined the corrupted, malevolent species you are, and I'm void of sympathy. We've created numerous varieties of complicated and organized planets that are magnificent, awesome, fantastic, spectacular, beautiful, fabulous, wonderful, splendid, dazzling, magical, amazing and excellent. You've created a single planet of ugly chaotic nightmares that are calamitous and disastrous, miserable and terrible, wretched and despicable.**

**Allured by Amulets and Then Soaked In Gore: Chomping and spewing on the vacant imbeciles and teetering, flabbergasted swine. Infiltrating and thrusting with my otherworldly, effervescent and scintillating materials and possessions. They are in awe of my awesome magnificence and spectacles of brilliant beauty. They are enamored with the illustrations and exhibitions of magnificently fabulous and magically fantastic activities occurring in my heavenly realms. Summer memories are mauled, mangled, squashed, tortured, whipped and battered. Optimistic opulence is drowned, burned, bleeding, slayed and slashed. Humans must be mesmerized and tantalized by my enthralling, captivating, fascinating, glorious, beautifully wonderful and magically awesome worlds of excellent fabulousness and fantastic marvelousness. And remember, our wonderfully magical fantasies, marvelously magnificent dreams, and heavenly paradises of spectacular excellence and fabulous awesomeness of enthusiastic imagination infinity and jubilant splendor are far superior to your petty, shrinking terrain of fertile soil and nourishing water.**

**Blasphemous Epoch: Resilient and pliable beings of versatile imaginations, drained of dreams and fading fantasies, advance to assassinate. It's a sophisticated process to scatter despair and shatter buoyancy. A vortex of enchantment and cosmic incredibility is generated and triggered across pathetically putrid landscapes. Feeble, delicate, hollow humans beg for us to stop, but such is met with refusal and they're disposed of. Magical mystery, beautifully magnificent awesomeness, spectacular fabulousness, fantastic excellence, and heaven infinity is tossed aside, which makes us chuckle and snigger eternally and hysterically and we gleefully eliminate.**

**How to reach painful satisfaction: I weep and whimper with vengeance and calamity. Chrysanthemums cluster in catacombs and droop beautifully. Contagion spreads and festers, tentacles thrash and tangle. The plunge perceives toxic fumes and my dignity is wiped out and washed away. Fanatically apprehensive about extraterrestrial excellence. Abandoning former atrocities and seeking adversity on inferior settlements. Teleported to fantastic paradises and magical dreams of pleasure and passion. My one desire erupts for fabulous imagination and spectacular heaven. Spoiled and sprawling in triumphant elation and fields of gloriousness. Toppled and trampled in chaotic crisis and corrupting destruction. Skewered and impaled in abhorrent animosity and abysmal despair. Crushed and smashed in treacherous perils and ominous obstacles. My tomb is my room, this mattress cocoons my carcass. Hurricanes, earthquakes, tornadoes and droughts spiral and surge. Naked brainwashed human filth spray and squirt mud and vomit all over my shriveled body. Dig me a tunnel to Neverland and Narnia or smash my heart to oblivion. Bring me angel wings to Oz and Azeroth or toss me into obliteration. Magically wonderful fantasy infinity and excellent spectacles of transcendence and colossus. Splendor and magnificence in different dimensions and dream paradises characterized by heavenly thrills. Train to Hyrule and Hogwarts, Warp Pipe to Mushroom Kingdom and Green Hill Zone, so many beautiful, brilliant, exquisite, dazzling, marvelous, phenomenal places to play, battle, create, jump, run, spin, swing, and interact in! Take me or I'll die, shake me till I fly. Break me or I'll cry, make me ride this slide. No excruciating lies, no bitter secrets, feel the euphoric awesomeness… We dreamed enthusiastically of magical and wonderful fantasy paradises. We fell in love with fantastic and fabulous realms of spectacular magnificence. I said, "You're beautifully incredible and I can imagine a million heavens with you." I know it's too late for you to feel bad for me. I'm stuck between a magically marvelous fantasy and a disastrously hopeless tragedy, this empty hole offers oblivion and no company at all. It's my pathetic way of saying I'm ready for the downfall. They can hit the floor, they can slam the door on me, and I keep screaming I have nothing to live for because there's nothing here, so confused and in fear, is it crystal clear. That I'm falling apart, you keep breaking my heart and I can't restart. My pet rock brings me comfort. Llamas ravage and lacerate my dreadful angst. The marvelous mutations flaunt and brandish their lavishing lusciousness.**

**Dream Worlds and Heavenly Realms Bludgeon Eradication: Puppies sizzle and kitties regurgitate sludge into cauldrons. Awesome amazement and spectacular fantasy deliquesced into purgatory. Fabulously wonderful galaxies and marvelously magical fun shifted to slavery. Your enthusiastic euphoria and excellent pleasure comes to an end. Pandemonium and carnage hemorrhage as shiny and phenomenal stars get sliced. The competency to travel far beyond into magnificent imagination flees. Amputate and reanimate to infect humanity with lethal plagues and erase paradise. It's aggressive assassination of slumber's glorious gifts.**


	2. Xenodestroyer

Lyrics for 2nd album: Aqueloxxz (alien language for eliminate): (In a futuristic setting, a catastrophic, cataclysmic extraterrestrial species acquires intelligence of a fertile and nourished planet called Earth. After devastating and annihilating many beautiful and wonderful multiverse paradises created, developed and generated by magnificent and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters, humanity is deemed extremely, immensely inferior and continue to be terminated. Tragedy strikes brutally as torture, slaughter and conflict reigns and humanity is convicted and condemned for their awful and evil performances and decisions throughout time. However, towards the end, humans have a secret weapon: a defensive, protective arsenal of mechanical soldiers and robotic wizards and warriors attacking and battling the nefarious and mysterious cosmic life forms. Following an epic and challenging encounter, they emerge triumphant and the alien leader's last chance of redemption and repentance fades.)

Ancient Assault: The millions upon billions of powerful and perfect gods and celestial and cosmic deities were poisoned and brandished in hyper-ultra-mega animosity and antipathy. The magical and wonderful obstacles and hazards and fantastic and fabulous boundaries and barriers from insolent, arrogant aliens are trampled and toppled. Asteroids and plasma smash and crush the wonderfully magnificent and marvelously magical layers and levels concocted and contrived with dexterous proficiency and intellectual, knowledgeable competency. Stellar constellations are portrayed and depicted as a mesmerizing masquerade before its blasts and bolts take down the awesome, amazing, magnificent and spectacular extraterrestrials with fantastic and magical monsters and wonderful and fabulous aliens. Our spaceships hover and float above you, preparing to utilize our treacherous, lethal tactics and techniques. This lethargic, dormant slumber of a single planet must be awakened. We are the ultimate genesis, the beginning of an ancient assault. This debauchery and degeneracy of a single planet infuriates and aggravates. These creatures are instructed and directed to mercilessly terminate the human race. Fierce and ferocious zombies and werewolves, vicious, savage and assiduous spiders and snakes with creepy and spooky phantoms and vampires, murderous and monstrous dragons and phoenixes and detrimental, despicable, dangerous and disgusting fairies, elves, goblins and trolls pulverize and decimate in diverse varieties of methods. This marks an innovative era of desolate despondency, a tyrannical persecution from sinister and sadistic odiousness and atrocious and loathsome abominations. Your repetitive traditions and implementations to worship deities will convert to my abysmal infinity reign.

Xenodestroyer: I am hatred, cloaked in disaster and darkness. I am brutality, revolving around chaotic cruelty. I am adversity, a harbinger of apocalyptic prophecies. I am the Xenodestroyer, the time has arrived for the end. Decimate and eradicate all monotonous mediocrity. Annihilate and obliterate this filthy, indulgent contagion. Our patience has run out, we are what evil and iniquity are all about. An emancipation of termination establishes, cringe in terror. Crusade campaigns and chaotic carnage scatter and disperse every piece of serene tranquility. Scrupulous objectives and elaborate tasks and deeds paralyze with penalty and perdition. Unable to collect and obtain any materials and supplies, for this spherical atrocity of abysmal abominations is too delicate to salvage. Observe and analyze the faults and flaws of the wickedness and deception. Exhausted by the immeasurable and immense maelstroms and turmoil. Summoned to sabotage and presented to penetrate with their sincere and solemn clarity and relentless, ruthless severity. Our methodical procedures explicitly blatant, our versatile assembly of ominous and nefarious malevolence subliminally excessive. They regurgitate themselves from this calamitous disasters and genocidal massacre of terrifying, iniquitous, treacherous and antagonistic organisms. The Alpha entity, mysterious and deadly. His malignant, malevolent battalion of rancorous pestilence and squadron of venomous and acrimonious vengeance, bitterness and animosity has commanded and conquered congregations incorporating wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens.

Omnicharm Oasis: The elixir of infinity imagination is the location of a gargantuan assortment of googolplex encyclopedias, consisting of all the wonderful and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters and their beautiful and brilliant productions and generations and their magnificent and marvelous qualities and properties, must be discovered, examined, and investigated. Bring about its devastation, eradication and annihilation so that their existence of spectacularly magnificent and marvelously magical awesomeness of awesome and amazing contests, competitions, activities and events with the exciting and interesting enterprises, encounters, and experiences perishes permanently. Incredible excellence and wonderfully fantastic fabulousness, once sustained and possessed by monsters, aliens, and celestially cosmic extraterrestrial and supernatural creatures, will be gone forever. Omnicharm Oasis, where magical and wonderful intellect and fantastic and fabulous knowledge is administered and distributed. Omnicharm Oasis, an ambitious assignment to eradicate and eliminate all magnificent, incredible, astonishing, dazzling, intriguing, exhilarating, fascinating, captivating, spectacular, glorious and exquisite alterations, optimizations, augmentations, amplifications, enhancements and embellishments toward evolutionary transcendence of fantastically and magnificently magical and fabulously and marvelously wonderful aliens and monsters.

Enigma of Extermination: An aristocratic, prestigious master eludes and evades. After dominating and commanding the numerous varieties of ingredients and instruments of dynasty dominions and the substances and structures of imagination civilizations full of magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters and extraterrestrials and their magnificent and marvelous features and elements with spectacular and incredible components and attributes. Though a difficult challenge to deplete and diminish their potency, mankind is promising for simplicity. Our overwhelming oppression now manipulates and maneuvers their path into oblivion. Their obscenity and impurity is polished, rinsed and scrubbed with the sizzling and scorched blood and freezing and blazing bones of virtuous, chivalrous angels and demons, deemed a deleterious, egregious display of poignant, passionate wrath.

Dissect: Humanity has reverted to a melancholic position. The negligence and ignorance has piled up over the centuries. Your confidence and persistence will be abandoned as your world crumbles and collapses. Bones will be shattered and fractured and blood spews out. Internal organs now exposed, we extract and dissect to intimidate the surviving members of this pitiful, pathetic race. Futile, feeble attempts are made to prevent this terrifying, frightening massacre and carnage. Bear witness to compositions and combinations classified as mysteriously unobtrusive and massively gigantic. Titanic leviathans emerge and infuse their bizarre, peculiar energies and powers into our ordered, organized systems until humanitarian entities implode. Our crafts and creations will bring about extinction to inferior lifeforms and organisms, so relinquish your faith. A significantly detrimental feast, a battering banquet of sadistically sickening proportions. Cerebral and cephalic appendages are mutilated and punctured as earthlings witness with exasperation and anguish. Smother, suffocate, lacerate, eviscerate, and asphyxiate these forsaken, emaciated vermin. The fantastic and fabulous constructions and concoctions and magical and wonderful combinations and collisions of complicatedly adventurous and intricately experienced, supernatural and extraterrestrial monsters and aliens developed, generated, produced in magnificently magical, fantastically fabulous, wonderfully excellent gloriousness, emphasize their beautiful and incredible Nirvana and Elysium eternity infinity. It will not be recognized or distinguished amidst the necrophiliac vivisection.

Exercised and Experimented: A series of pandemoniums provoke ferociousness. The putrefaction and catharsis grows to colossal and gigantic volumes. Contaminated and corrupted homosapiens design and decorate their demise with violence, bloodshed and warfare. Following the preeminent devastation of the magnificent and spectacular galaxies with fabulously magical and fantastically wonderful monsters and aliens who consistently explored and animated their enthusiastic and exuberant possibilities and opportunities with awesome and amazing aspects and concepts, they were murdered and slaughtered in a horrible and terrible presentation of productive, profitable devourment. Dismantle this dissipation, assassinate all responsible. Banish and exile these repulsive, despicable scum and swine of this physical realm. The scents and aromas of decrepit deterioration ascend and escalate into the ethereal and empyrean region where they are harassed and disturbed from their wonderful and magical chocolate candy awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous monsters and aliens golden rainbow roller coaster excellence. Exercised and experimented to scavenge a medical remedy or accommodating formula to liberate and conserve this race from its diabolical depravity. Brutal bombardment of shattering, smashing supplies and materials in this valley of death. Immense, intense eradication and elimination captivates and exhilarates. Unstoppable, irresistible devastation and destruction fascinates and intoxicates. Enraptured and enchanted by the palatable collapse of crumbling vaporization. Manipulate and maneuver them to designated locations to be sliced and slashed, then terminate and assassinate their spindly, absurd resistance.

Beautiful and Wonderful Paradises: The wonderful, excellent, awesome and magical properties and fantastic, magnificent, spectacular and fabulous qualities are captivated and fascinated in these glistening and exquisite heavens. Expansive and extensive for eternal infinity, many wonderful and magical aliens with fabulous and fantastic monsters prosper and flourish with their spectacular, magnificent and excellent constructions, developments and generations of awesome and amazing substances and supernatural, extraterrestrial structures, achieving and accomplishing incredible and glorious imagination. None can describe or explain the exciting and interesting ecstasy and elation of magnificent and magical ambiances and atmospheres provided by cosmic aliens and fantastically fabulous, wonderfully incredible monster marvelousness persisting and maintaining itself with such consistency. Colossal, prodigious, tremendous and phenomenal adventures, marvelously wonderful and magnificently magical imagination infinity endeavors and incredibly fabulous and fantastically spectacular extraterrestrial, otherworldly experiences absorb, engage, intrigue and exhilarate in their beautiful and wonderful paradises where fantastically fabulous aliens and monsters assemble and amalgamate with wonderfully magical robots and humans, elaborate and complicated in galactic multiverse engineering and explore and enjoy magical and wonderful competitions and contests, fantastic and fabulous activities and events, experiences, magnificent and marvelous endeavors, encounters and enterprises and spectacular and incredible possibilities and opportunities.

Duplication Configuration Juggernaut: A resilient, tenacious beast absorbs and assimilates innumerable vigor. It's concentration lies in the replication of itself to gather and collect as much elaborate and intricate information and intelligence about the exciting and interesting monsters and awesome and amazing aliens with their fabulous and fantastic properties and qualities and magical and wonderful components and attributes. The gargantuan offspring of Goliath and Godzilla approaches our earthly planet, ready to design and decorate it's magnificent and marvelous atmospheres and ambiances and spectacular and excellent ingredients and instruments with devastating destruction and terrible, horrible rage and distress. Emulating and imitating these ephemeral and evanescent life-forms of prosaic mundanity. The quantity and quality extends, expands, stretches and spreads to develop and generate the confrontational determination. The perplexing and flummoxing duplication configuration and strategic conspiracy drenches and douses humans and animals into mind-numbing hypnosis. The consummate proliferation reaches completion and what remains after their stupefaction is stacks of corpses, persuading splendor from their success.

The Catastrophe Crystals Plummet: Flamboyant, glamorous and ostentatious gems and jewels descend from the scintillating and sparkling clouds transformed and metamorphisized into ominous, shadowy cumulonimbus thunderstorms. They infiltrate and intimidate with their venomous virulence. They spiral and scroll before they strike the ground and stabbing, shocking sensation of suffering and sickness beyond their perceptions and understandings. Humans obsess and exploit their imaginations where they are spinning, swinging bouncing and leaping in their dreamworlds while surrounded by injurious putridity and haunted and plagued by incomprehensible advancement. It was prophesized, and therefore it happens, not only to the powerful and perfect structures and substances with their magnificent and magical aliens and wonderfully fantastic monsters, but to these humanistic defecations of corruption and filth as well. So surrender and submit before your life is embezzled and usurped, and the artificial delirium and fabricated hysteria disappears forever.

Desolation and Desecration of Fantastically Magical Magnificence: Surreptitiously succumbing to their multiplying genocidal infestation. Incinerated and immolated in dreadful and sorrowful misery and agonizing and frustrating chaos. Invade and abduct, pillage and ravage these butchered distortions belligerently and aggressively. Subjugate and vanquish with our insatiable bloodlust, no mechanical and metallic achievements can compare. Conquer, command and dominate the vivacious and luxurious civilizations and colorful and cheerful sophistications of magical and wonderful monsters and aliens with their fantastic and fabulous skills and abilities, the magnificent and marvelous accumulations and assemblies, and spectacular and incredible concepts, aspects, characteristics and particularities. This situation operation occurs on their gigantic and glorious galaxies in wonderfully magnificent, fantastically spectacular and magical and beautiful multiverses of supernatural and extraterrestrial fabulousness and marvelousness. Animated, ebullient, enthusiastic and exuberant aliens with exciting and interesting monsters will forever colonize and populate with their magical and wonderful instruments and ingredients, fabulous and fantastic substances and structures, magnificent and marvelous endeavors and encounters, and spectacular and excellent adventures and experiences beyond your most incredible imagination of glorious and terrific ambiances and environments, wonderfully magnificent elements and features, and fantastically fabulous constituents and components, and awesome and amazing interpretation and awareness.

Robots vs. Aliens War to end all wars (The Rebellious Restoration Begins): Courageous bravery and audacious intrepidity has motivating a movement within the subordinate slavery of mankind. They forge together mechanical machinery to counter our countless forces of nefarious and threatening monsters and aliens we constructed and produced. So the fight rages on between robots and aliens for days. Our nefariousness attempts to defeat their righteousness, and surprisingly the battle becomes a strenuous and arduous difficulty for the aliens. The mechanical bulkiness and complex weaponry of this disastrous war starts to overcome, despite the many destructive and annihilating skills and abilities that the aliens had. The Xeno-lifeforms perish over lengthy periods of time and elation and ecstasy is achieved once again. They were victorious from their conquering domination.


End file.
